


Diary reader

by FroggieZero12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Confessions, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Tsukishima Kei, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rare Pairings, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Slow Burn, Study Date, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggieZero12/pseuds/FroggieZero12
Summary: After school, Tobio goes to Tadashi’s house to help each other study for the exam. Studying in the room, Tadashi goes to prepare hot chocolate for the both of them. In the corner of his eye, he notices a blue journal opened on a random page under Tadashi’s pillow. He takes a sudden look at the door that's closed and decides maybe he shouldn't touch something that wasn't his. Completely Ignoring that thought, he went ahead and took a peak at it.What did he just read?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Study date? No way

Tobio and Tadashi got pretty close during volleyball practice so hanging out was kinda an everyday thing now. When Tadashi wasn't hanging out with Tsukishima he would spend time with Tobio.  
Nobody knows how they got so close. 

Tobio pov: 

“Hey Hinata you ready for the upcoming exam?”  
Leaning on my locker which so happens to be next to Hinata’s I look down at the short boy. 

“Yeah.. and I'm so going to get a higher grade and beat you” he held his head high with a ridiculous grin. 

Chuckling a bit I grin back feeling a sudden annoyance  
Grabbing his stupid head I stare down at him “As if.”  
“Stupid Kageyama get off of me” eyeing the boy struggle to get my hand off his head I chuckle.  
Hearing a few footsteps behind us I hear my name.  
“Tobiooo” Tadashi called dragging out my name. 

Turning to take a glimpse at the other boy I notice stupid Tsukishima trailing behind Tadashi. Annoyed again I rolled my eyes simply from catching a glimpse of that stupid tall guy. Releasing my grasp on Hinata’s skull a low groan came from him and whimpered “Kageyama.. that hurt” with a pout.  
“Tobio leave shoyo alone” ordered Tadashi.  
Who was now standing next to me. 

“Yeah leave me alone idiot”  
Rolling my eyes I turned my head to glance at Tsukishima who was constantly giving me a harsh glare.

“What do you want, king?” The words poured from Tsukishima's mouth. Like often he was acting like a bitch to me. A slight giggle came from Tadashi  
“you guys are always so fussy.” 

Hinata blurted out “I know right Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Tsukki is always some stupid heads”  
His face looked so punchable right about now. Both Tsukishima and I glared at the small boy. The only thing we would agree on is that Hinata is pretty stupid sometimes and he doesn't know how to shut up.

“You know what gotta go” snatching up his things Hinata sprinted down the hall away from us.  
Today we had a free day off from after school practice. Hinata and I would likely use time like this to practice more volleyball but exams were coming up quickly and Daichi has been nagging me and Hinata.  
Study for our exams or no more volleyball. Did I want to study? Absolutely not but no volleyball means a shattered cold world. No volleyball, no meaning to life. 

Once we heard about the upcoming exams I knew I needed help. There was no way I would ever ask Tsukishima. I could have asked Yachi because she was super smart but Hinata already asked her for help (more like begging). We would have had to study altogether and I already realize I wouldn't be able to think while he's in the same room. Studying would not work with him. It's hell like he always goes off-topic and magically we end up in a whole conversation about volleyball. Never again will I Study with him. 

Tadashi was pretty promising in his subjects and we were already pretty close so it was easy to ask for help. 

“Tobio, are you coming to my house today to study?”  
“Yeah.. wait is Tsukishima coming to study with us?”  
Tadashi and Tsukishima are obviously best friends and I already knew that they go way back but it still kinda bothers me when he's around Tadashi. The annoyance in my voice was clearly showing and that's when the taller boy fucking smirked at me.

“What's wrong king? Don't like me around your Tadashi” fucking idiot I despise this guy.  
I glared at him and coughed a bit  
“No, it's because I don't like you”  
He raised his eyebrow “Oh really now king?”  
Feeling a hand now on my chest  
I glance to see Tadashi with his hand on my chest with a smirk “no fighting on my watch” 

I laughed it off while Tsukishima said “it's alright king I wasn't even planning to join your study date with Tadashi” snickering as he walked away.  
Study Date? No ? What the

The words that Tsukishima used lingered in my head.  
I don't know why Tsukishima gets me jealous and annoyed but I hate it.

Walking into Tadashi's house we walked upstairs into his bedroom. Dropping my back on the floor I plopped my body onto the other boy's bed. Tadashi’s house was technically my second home if I'm being honest.

When did I start going to his house? I have no clue but ever since then I would stay over a lot and his parents loved having me.


	2. Dear diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio reads Tadashi's "diary" and was not expecting what he just read. Will Tobio look at the other boy in a different way because of this?  
> What will he do?

Looking at the ceiling I tilt my head so I was now looking at the boy sitting at his desk. 

We worked on some problems together for a few minutes until I got suddenly bored. Playing volleyball and perfecting me Hinata's quick attack would be so much better than studying. 

“Tadashi” I mumbled out to the boy.  
Tadashi sat at the desk with many textbooks on the side and in front of him his notes that he already took. The boy looked up at me “what?” With a raised eyebrow.  
“get me some hot chocolate..”  
“No way i ain't no maid”  
“Stop being like that just make us some and I will.. teach you volleyball” he was gonna make us hot chocolate anyway so it didn't really matter what I said I would do. Even so during practice, I help him a lot if he needs it.

“Fineeee“ the word dragged out of his mouth. Getting up he looked at me and smiled “extra marshmallows?”  
“You know me so well” Leaving the room he went downstairs. Looking around the room I noticed Tadashi's room was much cleaner than usual. His mother probably made him clean this morning. 

Sitting on the bed In the corner of my eye, I notice a blue journal opened on a random page under Tadashi's pillow. I took a sudden look at the door that's closed and decided maybe I shouldn't touch something that wasn't mine. Completely Ignoring that thought I  
went ahead and took a peek at it. Picking up the blue journal. I darted my eyes to the page that the book was already opened up to.

“Dear diary, wait this isn't a diary.. it's a journal damn it.  
Laughing a bit I skip a little bit into the middle.  
“Tobio is having a study date with me..well it's not a date but I just like to visualize myself having a cute study date with him.” 

My brain has completely stopped.  
Does Tadashi like-  
Knowing I will fully regret this later I continue reading.

“Tobio is so cute and one day i hope I will be able to confess. Tsukki things its a bad idea but fuck it  
if I get rejected it's fine (TOTALLY NOT FINE) whatever tho gonna enjoy my study date (not a date but it totally is).  
Peace out”

Fuck did I really just read his diary. Putting his book back under his pillow I sigh and turn to the door. Tadashi likes me- and he wants to confess to me one day.  
Study date ? I felt my heart flutter

Now Coming through the door was Tadashi with two mugs filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows.  
Coming towards me he hands me the mug filled with hot chocolate and a nice amount of marshmallows, our hands lightly brush against each other. He smiled down at me. Smiling at him a bit, I turned my head to the side trying to avoid his eye contact. 

Does he actually like me..why?  
Take a sip of my hot chocolate. I sigh once more regretting the fact that I just read my best friend diary.  
When did he start to like me?  
I wish I never read it. How am I supposed to look him in the eye? I never really thought of him in that way.  
He sure is cute though but he's someone really important to me and I wouldn't wanna lose him.  
“Tobio you okay?” I looked up at the freckled boy sitting on the chair. “I'm fine” was the only thing I could cough up. There was no way that I would ever tell Tadashi that I read his diary.


	3. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio tells shoyo about his situation. Jealous Tobio ? Seems like it. Shoyo seems.. different? Whats up with him?  
> Shoyo and Tadashi friendship.

Yesterday I successfully avoided any weird glances  
Tadashi gave me while studying. It was a bit awkward for a while so i ended up leaving early. I did feel bad for not telling him and because of this the words I had read from his diary replayed in my mind over and over again last night. 

I had gotten no sleep last night so I just decided to get myself ready for school. I usually walked to school with Tadashi and Tsukishima in the mornings. As much as I hated that jerk Tsukishima, I only did it for Tadashi. Today I didn't feel like walking with them so I grabbed my phone from off my desk and opened up my messaging app. The first conversation was with Tadashi. 

The contact read “Tadashi :)” 

“Hey, I'm going to walk with Hinata today if you don't mind.”

After sending the message I ended up texting Hinata. Since it's around 6 am I was already suspecting that he would already be up especially since he lived kind of far. 

“Hinata You up ?” 

After sending that message I thought maybe he wouldn't text back for a while but a message came faster than expected. 

“Ofc stupid😋” 

What an idiot 

“Shut up”  
“Wanna walk together today?” 

“What about Tadashi ? and Tsukishima😒”

“Don't feel like it today”

“Lyier what realy happen”’  
“Lyier? Lyer? Uh, liar*” 

“You are so dumb”  
“I might tell you if you walk with me”

“Luckily I'm passing by your house soon so get ready” 

“Whatever idiot see you soon” 

“OKAY” 

Skipping breakfast I got dressed and ready. A knock came from my front door. Putting on my shoes and grabbing my bag, I opened the door to Hinata's short ass. Locking up the house I looked at the boy. “Kageyama let's go” Hinata called out as he grabbed me by the wrist.  
Now walking together Hinata looked at me and smiled. 

“Sooooo are you going to tell me or what” as much as I didn't want to tell anyone about the situation I was in I knew I could trust Hinata. We had our ups and downs at times and got into stupid fights with each other but I trust him. If I was being honest he's come a long way and I was sort of proud of him but I would never tell him that. 

Contemplating if I should tell him or not I let out a sigh  
“Basically I went over to Tadashi's house to study and I may have accidentally read his diary” looking down I heard the boy next to me laugh. “Kageyama that's it?”  
A loud Huff was heard from me. I hit him on top of his head.“Stupid from reading his diary I found out he likes me” After blurting that out our walking stopped and the silence had gotten to us. 

Giggling was heard from Hinata “it's about time”  
He started walking again as I looked at the back of his head questioning what he knew. Speed walking up to him I grabbed onto his head “Tell me what you know” I demanded from the boy.

“Fineeee he likes you right?” 

“Yeah” 

“Well I already knew since he told me” 

“When did he tell you?” 

“Uh, when you guys first started to practice together? That would be about a month ago maybe?”

So Hinata knew that Tadashi liked me  
And Tadashi liked me for a few months??! This was too much. 

“And you never told me?” 

“I had to promise Tadashi” 

“Oh” was the only thing that was said from my mouth.  
Minutes had passed by with a few slow steps  
Phone finally dinging. Stopping in my tracks I pulled out my phone and noticed Tadashi sent me a message.

“Oh..okay” was the only message he sent. Looking at the message I turned to Hinata who had stopped in front of me.  
“He texted you?”  
Showing Hinata the message he frowned.

“Kageyama do you like Tadashi?” I didn't know how to respond. I liked Tadashi as a friend. He was nice to me and being with him made me feel I don't know safe? There really wasn't a word to describe how I felt.

“I don't know” 

A frown appeared on Hinata's face “Don't do that Kageyama” he grabbed me by my collared shirt  
“Don't play with his feelings if you don't know”  
Nothing came out of my mouth. I would never want to hurt Tadashi like that and Hinata was right for once. He loosened his grip on my shirt and sighed  
“he's a good guy and also my friend” I looked down and nodded. I couldn't even comprehend what I was feeling right now. 

We continued walking in silence until we got to the school. We had a club meeting in the morning. Even though it was quite early the locker room was opened peeking inside we had found Daichi and Sugawara.  
Walking in daichi turned to us “hey boys”  
We bowed and gave a smile to our captain and vice captain. Eventually, everyone came inside to change. Walking in was Tadashi and Tsukishima laughing together. Sometimes I thought he and Tsukishima were dating since they were always together. I stopped thinking about those things since I got close to Tadashi. Watching Tadashi put down his bag I noticed he didn't even look at me. I glanced at Hinata who was next to me and noticed he was observing Tadashi too. 

Hinata put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear “He seems upset”. I frowned at the thought of that. 

Now in the gym, I was sitting on the floor with Hinata next to me. Usually, it was Hinata on my left and Tadashi on my right with Tsukishima behind him. But today him and Tsukishima sat in the back next to each other. I avoided turning my head back at them so Hinata did it for me. Whispering to me how they were smiling at each other and giggling. I don't know how I feel about Tadashi but all I knew was I didn't like what I was hearing.

Tadashi pov:  
The morning was so weird without Tobio and it felt out of place. Yesterday when Tobio and I were studying I noticed he seemed a bit distant and distracted. I didn't understand. It wasn't normal for him to be like that.Yeah, he was quite awkward at first and not very talkative but he warmed up to me and eventually made an effort to hold a conversation with me. Last night was different; it felt like everything had shifted. I thought maybe he got bored of me or something. 

Today was not my day. Walking with only Tsukki reminded me of old times when it was only me and him. Tsukki was my only friend back then and I'm glad I still have him by my side. 

Tsukki wasn't the type to open up his feelings and show any type of emotions but I was the only one to break down his wall that he kept up for almost everyone. Me and he got close over the years and every day I learned something new about him. He eventually developed a soft spot for me and we got even closer where we would hang out and tell each other anything. Tsukki was the first one to know about my crush on Tobio. At first, he didn't approve of it because he said something about how I deserved better or something. I didn't listen to him if I'm being honest. Eventually Tsukki saw the way I looked at Tobio and didn't mind if I hung out with him or if Tobio walked with me and him. Hinata was the second to know due to the fact that I would always intensely stare at Tobio at practice. Hinata was pretty happy about it and he even offered to hook us up but I declined. I wanted it to be a secret forever because there was no way I would ever confess to him. 

I hung out with Tsukki the whole morning practice and at lunch. Lunch was mostly us first year's on the team on the roof but I couldn't bear going up there so Tsukki and I ate lunch on a bench outside near the gym. It was calm and quiet. A few jokes here and there which Tsukki was doing since this morning. Even during morning practice sitting in the back low giggling was heard from us.

Time skip to after school practice

In the gym, a few of us had to work in pairs to work on new special attacks. Since I wasn't in the start up I had to sit this one out. Tsukki was announced to be paired with tobio. Tsukki had a look of disgust on his face which was no surprise. Laughing to myself I felt a stare from tsukki knowing damn well after school he's gonna complain to me how annoying “the king was”. The pairs had gotten to work. Shoyo had passed meto get some water but came back to sit next to me and smiled. Shoyo was a big ball full of energy and I liked having him around. Smiling back at him “what's up shoyo?” 

He hums and shakes his head “uh are you okay?”  
Wow he catches on quick “why?” Was the only thing I could say. 

“You and kageyama seem..distant” scratching the back of his head he gave me a small smile. A smile like that was what I needed. It felt reassuring that everything was okay even if it wasn't. 

“Yeah he's a bit different today..I don't understand what i did wrong” looking down at the floor I fidget with my hands for a bit. Silence came upon us. lifting my head to look at the gym ceiling I laugh a bit and mumble “I will be fine like always”  
Turning to Hinata a frown came upon his face and suddenly the boy pulled me into a hug. Feeling this warm embrace I hug Shoyo back but tighter. It was quite embarrassing but I really needed something like this. Shoyo was really a good friend to all. Pulling back we both gave each other a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 might take longer than expected 🏃


End file.
